Vacance de rêve
by Leaaa21
Summary: Voilà c'est la fin,j'espère que sa vous à plût et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire!Merci
1. Chapter 1

**Voila j'écrit une petite fiction sur deeks/kensi car je voulais pas écrire la suite de lune de miel il faut laisser du suspense donc j'écrit une fiction d'un chapitre j'espère quelle vous plaira!  
**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Hetty avait décidée que ses agent partiraient un peu en avait décidée de l'ai ramener dans un camping pas loin de Venice Beach. Elle sortit de son bureau et partit leur annoncer.

«Jeune gens,je sais que en ce moment vous travaillez beaucoup donc j'ai pris la décision de vous ramener dans un camping pendant une semaine pour vous détendre,le problème c 'est que lorsque j'ai réservée il y avais plus qu'une caravane et un bout de terrain pour une tente alors vous ferez

avec,je suis désolée pour se qui voulait avoir de l'intimité.» finit Hetty

«Cool un peu de vacance.»dit Deeks

«Non,j'ai des frissons rien qu'a l'idée de dormir avec deeks»

Tout le monde rigolèrent sauf deeks,qui était la victime.

«Merci,sa fait plaisir d'entendre sa» termina Deeks

«Bon,demain on se retrouve ici pour partit ensemble au camping»annonça Hetty

«Mais éric et nell ne viennent pas?»demanda Kensi

«Non,les deux ne veulent pas sous prétexte qu'ils m'aime pas le camping»

«Ok» dirent l'équipe

Les 4 agents partirent chacun de leurs côtés avant que kensi monte dans a voiture Deeks l'interpella.

«Kensi,sa va si je vient te chercher demain pour partir à l'ops ensemble»demanda Deeks

«Oui pas de problème, 8h30 devant chez moi»

«À demain»

«Oui»

A la fin de cette discussion kensi monta dans sa voiture et partit chez elle,deeks fit la même chose.

Le lendemain deeks alla chercher kensi chez descendit de sa voiture puis toqua à la porte de kensi.

«J'arrive»cria kensi qui était encore en entrain de se préparer.

Deeks se permit d'entrer.

«Je suis dans le salon,kensi je suis entrer dépêche toi ont va se faire engueuler par Hetty.»

«Oui,j'arrive attend 3 minutes»rétorqua Kensi

«Ok»sourit Deeks

Quelque minutes plus tard Kensi sortit de sa salle de partit avec deeks à l'ops avec quelque minutes de arrivant tout le monde l'ai prit la parole.

«Pour une fois c'est pas à cause de moi qu'ont est en retard mais à cause de kensi qui a mis 3 heures pour se préparer et dit pas le contraire car j'ai raison.» justifia Deeks

Kensi le regarda d'un regard la regardant Deeks sourit et lui murmura «vengeance».

Ils se sourirent et kensi lui chuchota «tu payes rien pour entendre»

Hetty prit la parole.

«Vu qu'ont est tous là ont peut y aller»

La route avait un peu près durée 1 sur une heure de rigolade car deeks était toujours là pour faire le guignol.

Quand kensi descendit de la voiture elle vit une veille caravane et le terrain était tente était déjà installée ainsi que la caravane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila je mets la suite de vacance de rêve j'espère que sa vous plaira! je mettrai surement la suite de Lune de Miel dans le week-end.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Deeks voyais bien que Kensi allait tomber dans les pommes après sa mais,il décida de la rassurer.

«Kensi,tient le coup on reste ici une semaine c'est pas dramatique tu tiendra bon tant fait pas»

«Ne tant fait pas pour moi,je serrai très bien dans cette caravane»dit Kensi en rigolant

«Je vois tu viendra pas te plaindre si tu as un problème»affirma Deeks

En rentrant dans la caravane,Kensi tomba dans les marches ce qui fit rire Deeks.

«Arrête de rigoler,aide moi plutôt»

«Non,mais tu blague tu te débrouille,plus d'aide tu t'es foutu de ma gueule» dit Deeks toujours en train de rire.

«Très bien,alors je ferai la même chose,plus d'aide si je t'ennuie tant que sa»

«Tu m'avait pas a te foutre de ma gueule»dit Deeks

«Tu m'avait pas a me rassurer,surtout que j'en avait pas besoin»

«Quoi tu étais presque en train de t'évanouir,et tu dit»finit Deeks

Leurs disputes continuait toujours,Callen et Sam qui voyaient la scène ils étaient mort de décidèrent d'intervenir avant qu'ils disent des trucs qu'ils regrettes.

«Bon,c'est bon calmez-vous on dirait que vous allez vous tuer,sa suffit,si vous voulez finir la semaine sans vous entretuer sa serait bien» affirma Callen qui essayait de me pas rigoler.

**Voila c'est un peu court,mais le prochain je le ferai plus long,merci pur vos review sa me fait plaisir continuez!**

Mais les deux n'écoutèrent pas et recommença Sam en avait plein les oreilles et décida de les calmez la deuxième fut la bonne, les deux se séparent pour découvrir le camping tandis que Sam et Callen décidèrent de faire un jogging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite désolé du retard mais je m'avais pas le temps donc j'en profite pour continuer!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Au bout 1 heure de marche,kensi était épuisée et allait rentrer au camp,elle était fatiguée de la dispute quelle avait eut avec deeks quelques rentra,sur son chemin elle percuta un homme sans le vouloir et s'excusa et il fit connaissance.

"Bonsoir,excuse je pensais à autre chose,encore pardon"s'excusa kensi

"C'est pas grave,je m'appelle James et vous?"demanda le garçon

"Moi,c'est kensi mais vous pouvez me tutoyer"répondit kensi

"Ok,tu peut aussi me tutoyer"rigola james

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que les deux parlaient,james décida t'inviter kensi à une soirée,elle rentrant au camp elle avait le sourire au lèvre,en rentrant dans la caravane elle vit deeks allongé sur le canapé,elle me lui adressa pas la parole et alla se préparer pour la soiré sortant pour retrouver james dehors elle dit à deeks quelle sortait avec un garçon pour aller faire une soiré resta impassible pour me pas subir les moqueries de callen et sam,il regarda la télé jusqu'a tard le soir et me vit pas kensi rentrait alors il décida d'aller se coucher tout de même inquiet pour lendemain deeks se réveilla un peu fatigué de la soirée d'hier,il prit son petit déjeuner et alla chercher kensi pour lui toqua à la porte mais personne me répondait alors il décida de crocheter la rentrant dans la chambre,il ne vit personne,dans sa tête il pensait que kensi était rester dormir chez james alors il partit pas trop inquiet faire son jogging du rentrant vers 14h kensi n'était toujours pas là.Il décida d'aller dehors en parler à sam et fois dehors il vit sam et callen faire un barbecue.

"Sa sent bon"dit deeks

"Oui,en plus tu as l'air d'avoir faim"répliqua sam

"Bref,je suis pas venu pour sa"

"On t'écoute"dirent les garçons

"Promis vous rigolez pas,ok ?!"

"Oui,promis"

"Bon voila,hier kensi et partit avec un mec à une soirée et elle n'est toujours pas revenu,alors je m'inquiète un peu vous croyiez que c'est grave?"

"Non si kensi aurez un problème elle nous aurez appeler"finirent les garçon

"Ok,si vous le dite"

Deeks rentra prendre une serviette pour aller se doucher dans les douches il finit les garçons se mirent à table pour déguster leur barbecue qu'ils avaient préparer plus tôt dans la journé ès avoir manger deeks s'allongea devant la télé et la regarda jusqu'a tard le soir,il alla se coucher vers 1heure du matin et kensi n'était toujours pas lendemain deeks remarqua que kensi n'était toujours pas la et il s'inquiéter vraiment,il décida donc de parler au garçon.

"Les gars kensi et toujours pas la alors qu'il est 12h"

"Tu as raison sa fait 2 jours qu'on la voit plus"

"Je me rend à la caravane de james"

"Ok on te suit"

Les garçons se rendirent à la caravane de james,et il ne voyaient personne aucun signe de kensi ou de james.

**Le jour de la soirée:20heures**

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans un bar et décidèrent de s'arrê soirée se passa bien james ne buvait pas alors que kensi c'était tout le contraire,il profita de se moment pour glisser une pilule dans le verre de kensi,quand kensi but son verre elle s'endormit et james en profita pour la ramener,la ligoter et l'amener dans une petite cabane pas loin du se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne.

**Du côté des garçons**

Ils avaient tous compris et ils décidèrent de contacter leur avait dit de rentrer à l'ops. En arrivant Hetty décida de leur parler.

**Désolé si sa manque de mots mais j'arrête pas te corriger et les fautes réapparaisses alors désolé.N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila la suite désolé pour le retard mais j'ai des petits problème,se chapitre va être petit désolé.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

"Messieurs,l'heure est grave,kensi a été kidnappée il faut absolument la retrouver,aller voir éric"dit hetty inquiète

"Oui"répondirent les garçons

Arrivés à l'étage,ils demandèrent a éric de la localiser,par chance il réussi car elle avait laissé sont portable allumé.Eric leur indiqua où elle se trouvée.

"Ok,éric où-est-elle précisément"demanda deeks

"A la forêt nationale de Los Angeles,vous continueraient 3 kilomètres plus loin direction Sud et vous trouveraient une veille cabane d'après le GPS de son portable elle se trouve dedans."finit éric

"Ok,merci"répondirent les garçons avant de descendre les marches en vitesse.

Callen alla prévenir hetty qu'ils partaient avec un groupe d'homme armés.

Arrivés à la forêt,les hommes s'empressèrent de prendre les armes,de les chargées;de mettre les gilets par-balles et de partir au sud avec les instructions de callen,ils arrivèrent sur les lieux,callen décida de former plusieurs groupes de 3.

"Très bien,les groupes sont formés,attention quand vous entrerez,le ou les individus sont peut être armés,il faut éviter de mettre la vie de la victime en danger donc pas de mouvement brusque,je compte jusqu'à 3 et ensuite vous pouvez commencer les recherches dans la maison vérifier l'extérieur aussi moi,sam et deeks ont s'occupent de la maison,avant de nous suivre vous vérifier bien le jardin.

Les groupes étaient d'accord.

"1,2,3"dit callen en chuchotant

Les garçons entrèrent sans trop faire de bruit,sur le chemin de la chambre où était kensi ils rencontrèrent un garde,ils l'étouffèrent avec un coussin,le garde tomba par terre,arrivés à plusieurs niveau,les garçons décidèrent de se séparer,sam alla dans la cuisine et le salon,callen lui a l'étage et deeks alla en direction de la chambre,il était presque arrivé,sur la route il vit plusieurs garde qui tua avec son silencieux pour éviter d'effrayer d'autre garde,il était maintenant face à la porte,il entra et vit kensi,il courut lui détacher ses liens,il l'a prit mais la lâcha aussitôt car son kidnappeur venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

**Voila c'est fini j'espère que sa vous a plut désolé si il manque des mots et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila la fin de cette fiction j'espère quelle vous plaira!Toujours avec Miasara car c'est elle qui me prête son ordi donc Bonne Lecture! Et si quelqu'un n'ai pas au courant Ncis Los Angeles revient le 22 mars sur M6!**

En ayant vu Deeks,James prit peur et couru,Deeks se précipita pour le rattraper James se jeta sur lui et commença à lui donner des coups de poings,Deeks ne se laissa par faire et commença à le taper aussi,une lutte commença entre eux,James était très fort mais Deeks ne devait pas le laisser partir car sinon il ne le retrouverai jamais,à bout de force Deeks prit une bout de bois et assomma James et lui mit les menottes. Deeks appela du renfort pour embarquer James après dix minutes d'attende les renforts arrivèrent et prirent James,Deeks se dépêcha de rejoindre Kensi qui était restée assise dans un coin pendant que Sam et Callen fouillèrent la maison.

"Kensi"dit Deeks en arrivant.

Il détacha Kensi de tout ses liens.

"Deeks"Kensi ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin en le remercient.

"Sa va"prononça Deeks

"Oui,ne tant fait pas il ne m'a pas fait de mal"répondit Kensi

"Très bien on rentre"affirma Deeks

Les 4 agents décidèrent de rentrer,ils décidèrent d'écourter leurs séjours au sein du camping,Callen et Sam avaient retrouvés des plans et des photos sur Kensi dans la cabane,ils avaient de quoi inculper James pour tentative d'enlèvement,après plus d'une heure de route pour le retour,ils arrivèrent Kensi quand à elle dormait exténuée par ce quelle venait d'endurer,Deeks dût la réveiller pour la ramener chez elle.

"Allez debout marmotte"dit Deeks en secouant Kensi

"Hum...Quoi,oh non laisse moi dormir"protesta Kensi

"Debout,je dois te ramener chez toi"

"Ok,j'arrive"

Kensi se leva et partit avec Deeks sur la route personne ne parlaient,Deeks raccompagna Kensi au seuil de sa porte,Kensi l'invita à rentrer.

"Deeks,tu peut d'installer"parla Kensi

"Non,il faut que je te dises un truc avant"

"Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée au camping,je voulais pas ces engueulades"dit Kensi en pleurant

"C'est pas grave"dit Deeks en prenant Kensi dans ses bras

"Je suis désolée"dit Kensi toujours en pleurant

"Chut,calme toi c'est pas grave"

"Je peut de demander une faveur"proposa Kensi

"Oui je t'écoute"

"Est-ce que tu peut rester la cette nuit s'il te plaît"demanda Kensi

"Oui je resterais"affirma Deeks

"Merci"

La soirée se passa bien,ils avaient beaucoup rient et joués à des jeux,ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

"Deeks pourrait tu dormir avec moi"

"Oui"

"Merci,beaucoup Deeks pour ce que tu fais pour moi,je te remercierai jamais assez"

"De rien princesse"

Pour remercier Deeks,Kensi lui fit un câlin remplit d'amour et de joie d'être ensemble,tout les deux.

Les deux partenaires se couchèrent,quand le lendemain pointa le bout de son nez ils se levèrent,se préparèrent et partirent à l'ops.

Le destin suivit son cour,quand à Deeks et Kensi suivirent leur destinée.

**Voila la fin j'espère quelle vous aura plût et n'hésitez pas laisser de commentaires pour cette fin!**


End file.
